Mothers Intuition
by Lymrix
Summary: Short Harry/Molly One shot.


Molly Weasley was frustrated in every sense of the word. Her husband, Arthur, hadn't been home for two days and she missed him dearly. His work at the ministry had nearly tripled recently so he barely even saw his family anymore. Molly shook her head, trying to clear it and resumed her cleaning.

An hour later Molly looked around the now spotless kitchen and sighed. It was only mid-day and the enitre house was clean. The kids had all gone over to the joke shop and wouldn't be home until late that night. Molly sighed, "Maybe I'll do a little reading." she thought aloud. She made her way upstairs and grabbed the current book she was reading, _Mothers Intuition _By: Debra Fuller, and made her way back down stairs. She made her way into the living room once again, sat down and began to read;

_Nothing quite felt the same as having my own son suckle my breast. As he continued his ministrations, I reached down and began to stroke his manhood back to life. _

Molly was starting to get warm from the thought of this. Having a younger man in general had been an ongoing fantasy of hers, especially as of late.

_He moaned in pure bliss. I smiled widely and made my way down his body. I caressed his thighs and slowly came face to face with his monster. I look up to him and see smirking down at me. I lick my lips and plunge down, taking his full leangth into my mouth. _

Unable to contain herself any longer, Molly grabbed her wand and vanished her clothes. She threw the book aside and spread her legs open on the couch. She moved her right hand to the folds of her now drenched pussy while she used her left hand to pinch her nipples.

Molly moaned in pleasure. She needed this. It had been so long since she had any kind of release and boy, was she looking forward to this.

She started rubbing her clit at a slow pace. "Ohhh.." she moaned. She started to quicken her speed and slipped in two fingers. She began to hastily move her fingers in and out of her flooding gape.

Unknown to her, a certain raven haired boy with emerald green eyes had just made his way into the burrow. He stood there, staring at the woman he thought of as a mother, pleasuring herself. He started to get harder and harder, his buldge straining in his pants. Harry reached down and slowly began stroking himself through his pants. Why was this turning him on so much? He had no idea why, but he loved the site before him.

He stepped in the room and slowly made his way over to Molly. "Mrs. We-Weasley?" he said. Mollys eyes flew open as she looked at the boy standing in front of her. "H-harry.. What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." she spoke, looking around for her wand. "D-Dumbledore." stated Harry. Molly nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry you had to see this Harry. I-I'll just go upst-" said Molly but Harry cut her off.

"Please don't stop Mrs. Weasley. You looked so beautiful.." a blushing Harry begged. Molly managed a small smile, hands still covering up her womanly parts. "T-thats very sweet of you to say Harry.. but its very inappropriate." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please?" Molly sighed. "Just this once Harry and you must not tell anyone."

Harry nodded eagerly as Molly made her way back to the sofa. "Children today are so spoiled." she said chuckling. Harry was mesmerized by the woman in front of him. Sure she might of been a little plump, but the way her body flowed together was gorgeous. Her huge breasts, thick hips and her ass.. Harry loved her ass.

"C'mon Harry." Molly said gesturing to the spot on the sofa next to her. Harry walked over and sat down. Molly flung one leg over the back of the sofa near Harrys head and draped the other over his legs. "You have a good view Harry?" asked a lust filled Molly. Harry managed a slow nod, unable to find the ability to speak.

Molly began to rub herself again, looking at the expression on Harrys face. "_Hes actually enjoying this_." Molly thought to her self. The fact someone so many years younger than her was looking at her this way sent chills down her spine.

As Molly continued to vigorously rub her clit, Harry spoke up "Mrs. Wea-" but Molly cut him off. "Harry can you do me a favor?" she asked in a husky tone. Harry nodded for her to continue. "While we're doing this, can you call me mummy?" A confused look crossed over Harrys features but he nodded his confirmation anyways. "Mummy, can I touch?" Harry asked. Molly let out a low groan and a visible shudder as she nodded , giving him permission.

Harry reached for her with his right hand, moving hers away. He began to slowly rub her, moving his thumb over her clit and pushed down on it slightly. Molly moaned loudly, she couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on. Harry smirked, "You're so wet mummy. You want your bad little boy to fuck you?"

Molly flushed. She felt so wanton and she loved every second of it. "Yes, mummy wants her naughty little boy to fuck her!" she moaned out. "But first, mummy wants to suck your filthy cock." Harry groaned as molly pushed away. A second later she was kneeling down in front of him with her hand on his zipper. She unzipped him and wiggled him out of his jeans, pulling his boxers along with it.

Mollys eyes widened at the site in front of her. "Oh merlin," she breathed out "You have such a big cock Harry." Harry snickered at Mollys bluntness. Molly grabbed his cock and rubbed it on her face. The heat from it alone would be enough to send most women to their breaking point.

Throwing caution to the wind, Molly plunged down, taking all of Harry in her mouth. "Merlin have mercy." he groaned through gritted teeth. She chuckled around him and began to move up and down his leangth at a quick pace. Molly sucked and licked, causing loud slurping sounds to echo around the house. After a minute of her vigorus ministrations, Harry grunted out a warning. "Mummy.. I'm cuming!" Molly pulled off of him with a loud pop causing Harry to whimper at the loss of warmth. "Why'd you stop?" Molly gave him a evil smile, winking at him. "I want you inside of mummy."

Molly got up from her knees and climbed on top of Harry. She stradled his hips and took hold of his member, lining it up with her entrance. Slowly, she sunk down onto him. Harry and Molly moaned in unison at the sheer amount of pleasure.

"Oh mummy, you feel so good." he said causing Molly to ride him faster. "You love taking care of your kids dont you mum? You like taking all of your naughty little boy." That did it for her. Her walls tightened around Harry and she let out a loud moan. "Fuck me, Harry! Cum inside of mummy!" Hearing the woman he looked to as a mother figure speak so sexually, sent him over the edge and he unloaded stream after stream of cum into her pussy.

The two collapsed onto the sofa, breathing heavy. After a moment Molly stood up and dressed herself again. She looked over at Harry, "Go upstairs and shower Harry dear. I'll fix us some lunch." Harry nodded. As he was walking up the stairs he turned around and addressed Molly, "Thank you mummy." Molly smiled, chuckled and turned to walk into the kitchen.


End file.
